Ice Blade
by OmegaSama
Summary: Naruto is wondering over his feelings, and Iruka is worried for him, When then Kakashi and Sasuke gets in the picture it can get messy. Angst Yaoi (MM) R&R! First Chapter!


Ice Blade  
  
By: OmegaSama aka BlueRaven  
  
Rating: R (because of later sex and violence, may even later contain Rpe)  
  
Pairing: IruXKaka , NarXIru, SasuXNar.  
  
A/N and Disclaimer: Okay, this is a Naruto Yaoi/shounen-ai fanfic created solely for entertainment, I make no money on this. All characters/places in this fic belong to Masashi Kishimoto only the plot is mine. This is the first fic I write in ages, and depending on the responce on this I might just start writing more again. So after you read this R&R people!  
  
If you don't like the YAOI theme of this story then bug off, FLAMES are stupid and shows lack of intelligence, so there! Constructive Criticisms are always welcomed, as well as other reviews. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Iruka walked down the street of the Hidden Leaf village, in his hands he held some take-away Ramen from his favorite Restorante, it was for him and Naruto. He smiled softly as he thought about Naruto's expression when he would knock on his door with Ramen for him. He loved to treat the kid, he almost saw him as his... little brother.  
  
Soon he came upon the house in which Naruto had his home, still smiling he went up the stair and standing outside the door he knocked gently, while calling;  
  
"Naruto!?" his voice carried inside because soon he could hear the bustling of someone and soon the door swung open to reveal a sleepy Naruto. He laughed then and ruffled the head of his former student who yawned widely and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Waddya want?" Naruto asked after Iruka had entered his appartment, looking around and scowling at the mess. His caretaker then turned to him and smiled his usual kind smile, holding up the bags of the take-away Ramen.  
  
"Breakfast! I brough you a bowl of Ramen from that place." He said grinning, receving a smile from his charge.  
  
Naruto was soon wide awake and sloppily eating his Ramen with a pair of dirty chopsticks. Iruka watched him with a serene expression on his smiling face. That this boy could mean so much to him, he even surprised himself that time when he had saved him from Mizuki, almost dying in the attemt. But as he thought of Naruto the importance of another person drifted into his mind and he blushed slightly. Kakashi, the man he had fallen for when he was only a little boy and Kakashi had just become a Genin. He paled considerably when he thought how he must be looking like in the eyes of his former student.  
  
Naruto stopped showeling down his food and looked up at Iruka, who came back to his senses as soon as Naruto stopped.  
  
"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei? You look pale..." He said after a while and stood up, leaning over the small low table and felt Iruka's forehead. Nope no fever... He walked around the table looking down on Iruka who blinked up at him with curious eyes. Naruto had always wonered how Iruka could be so kind to him... but he knew that he did it beacuse the man saw something in him that the others didn't, so in his own way, he loved him.  
  
A small frown etched its way between his eyebrowes as he wondered who else might share that affection from Iruka, a tinge of Jealosy coursed through him at the thought of sharing this man with anyone... He suddenly leaned down and embraced Iruka, draining a surprised gasp from his former teacher, just as the door to his appartment opened and his new teacher came inside followed by Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
All of them froze, staring at eachother. Naruto watched his teacher react in a way he could never have imagined, he became cold... so very angry, Naruto almost though he would kill him just by staring at him.  
  
Slowly Iruka raised his hands and placed them on Naruto's chest, pushing him away while looking down at the floor infront him. Then he slowly stood up and went over to Kakashi, carefully placing a gentle hand on the shaking Jounin. Kakashi lowered his gaze and watched that hand touching his arm, his mind calmed down then. Feeling foolish he turned and left together with Iruka, leaving the students behind.  
  
As soon as the two teatchers had left both Sakura and the, surprisingly, amazed Sasuke turned to Naruto who just sat there watching his both his sensei leave, his blue eyes full of wonder and mixed frange feelings.  
  
"What was that about, Naruto?" Sakura asked, he turned to her and watched her sweet face, suddenly feeling nothing at all. He shifted his gaze and met Sasuke's, the boy just looked at him for a long while before nodding slowly.  
  
"Sakura... It was... nothing." Naruto answered after a while, still looking at Sasuke who still didn't say anything.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Sakura said coldly still eyeing him with "annoyance" written all over her. Sasuke then said the first thing since they came there;  
  
"You're being annoying, Sakura." His young voice filled her with something happy and her attention was driven back to him, oggling him, he just sighed letting her while he watched Naruto go back to staring at the floor with a frown on his young features.  
  
Did Naruto "feel" for his former sensei..? If so... he didn't know about Kakashi and Iruka's secret. But then again, no one did except him... Just because Kakashi had told him about them when he had been drunk not so long ago. That perverted shinobi act was just that, an act...  
  
  
  
Kakashi didn't stop until he was atleast three blocks away from Naruto's home. The he turned and gazed at Iruka, not sure if he should be angry or act normally.  
  
"Iruka..." he began but the younger man stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth. Iruka then rose his black eyes and met Kakashi's not looking very happy at all. More annoyed, which was unusual when it came to the two of them.  
  
"Shut up! That act in there... what the hell will those kids think now. This relationship is a secret remember, you wanted it that way!" He said, his voice full of anger and cold seriousness. "I love you, and only you that way, Naruto was just... I don't know... acting a brat again..? Please realise that I will not see either of you hurt, so... cool down, all right?"  
  
Kakashi smiled softly then through his face mask and embraced his lover, whispering softly in his ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt him, he means too much to Sasuke for that... even if the kid won't realise it." Iruka swallowed a laugh and let his arms encircle Kakashi's waist and leaned his head against his older lover's shoulder. There would be problems... he just knew that it would...  
  
TBC!!  
  
Well what ya all think... My very first Naruto fic ,and my first fic in over a year. R&R all and do feed me some feedback okay!?  
  
(OmegaSama/BlueRaven) 


End file.
